Persona: Yosuke's Passion
by BlancRocks
Summary: It's the summer vacation and Yu finally gets a chance to visit Inaba again. However, Yu finds himself having to stay over at Yosuke's house. After a little while Yosuke starts to realise that he might have feelings for Yu.
1. Chapter 1: Yu's Return

The day was July 30th 2012, the day Yu Narukami would be officially returning to Inaba for the summer vacation. All of the gang was excited especially Yosuke as he had missed his best friend.

Yosuke just arrived at the train station, he was a bit late. Yu was already there.

"Sorry bro, I just finished my shift at Junes." Yosuke said, wondering how long Yu had actually been waiting for.

"Great, where's everyone else?" Yu replied.

"Well, Teddie is working at Junes. Chie is helping Yukiko at the inn and Kanji… well I don't know actually. I think he forgot. B-but don't worry, everyone said they will be free tomorrow."

Rise was still on her tour and she wouldn't be returning until August 11th while Naoto was working on a case in Tokyo.

"So you have me all to yourself pretty much?"

"Well when you put it that way… Anyway why don't we stop at Dojima's?"

Yu and Yosuke both walked to Dojima's. The two spent most of their day there.

"Oh crap… I just remembered I didn't bother setting up your room for you." Dojima sighed.

"So big bro can't stay with us?" Nanako was pretty disappointed.

"Well-"

Yosuke butted in. "Yu could just stay with me tonight."

"Okay. I'll get everything ready for Yu tomorrow."

Yosuke walked Yu to his house. It had been a little while before Yu had visited and he hadn't exactly been keeping the house clean. It was kind of impossible; Teddie always would make a mess and would refuse to clean up.

"Here we are! The grand 5 star Hanamura house!" Yosuke expressed.

"…This looks like the same dump from last year" Yu replied.

Yu was right though. Teddie was fast asleep on the couch. There was a pile of popsicle sticks and wrappers on the floor and books were scattered all over the floor.

"Anyway… we should go to bed. As we have a big day tomorrow. Seeing everyone again.

-July 31st-

Sunlight was beaming through the window. Yosuke woke up, his room was way too bright. He forgot to close the curtains. He noticed something else too, a pair of arms were wrapped around his chest. He and Yu had fallen asleep _spooning! _

"Ugh! What the hell Yu!" Yosuke shouted.

Yosuke violently shook around trying to break free from Yu's grasp. Yosuke succeeded but face-planted onto the floor.

"Are you alright Yosuke?" Yu questioned while rubbing his eyes.

"N-no! We were spooning!" Yosuke's nose was hurting but he didn't care about it.

"So? I must of accidently clutched onto you in my sleep."

Yu really didn't seem too fussed. He got up and went to the bathroom to get changed.

"What does spooning mean Yosuke?" Teddie asked.

Teddie had been standing in the room the whole time and saw everything.

"Don't worry! Also get downstairs and clean your mess up! Otherwise I won't let you come out with us today!" Yosuke was furious.

"Awww! B-but cleaning is so hard. I get worked to death at Junes!"

"All you do at Junes is eat popsicles and flirt with customers!"

Yu interrupted. "You guys sound like a married couple"

"Okay! But Yosuke is the wife!"

Teddie launched at Yu and gave him the biggest hug. Yosuke looked at the time, they had to leave now or they would be late. Looks like that mess won't be cleaned today.

The whole gang met at Junes.

"It's so nice to see you again Narukami!" Chie exclaimed with a burst of energy.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again. I made a boxed lunch for you" Yukiko blushed.

"Hi senpai!" Kanji said.

"Where the hell were you yesterday!?" Yosuke questioned.

"Well, I had to go to Okina city to pick up a few supplies. I called you but you didn't pick up" Kanji replied.

"Oh. I forgot to charge it…" Yosuke felt kind of embarrassed for yelling at Kanji.

"Tch, and you think I'm a dumbass" Kanji stated under his breath.

Yosuke decided to ignore the last comment. While Yukiko announced she had made boxed lunches for everyone as well. So it was time to eat.

"W-hhhhat does everyone think?" Yukiko asked nervously.

"This is good, I can keep it down" Kanji replied while digging in.

"I don't think I'm dying." Yu stated.

"That's so nice to hear. I spent ages trying to perfect these so I hope you enjoy them!"

The gang had spent the rest of the day reminiscing about the previous year and speaking about what had happened to them this year.

"Hey guys! Don't you think it would be spooky if the midnight channel came back onto the air?" Chie exclaimed.

"You make it sound like you want this to happen Chie-senpai." Kanji crossed his arms.

"There is no way that could happen. Remember the tv world is back to normal." Teddie reassured everyone.

"Also, what does spooning mean guys?"

Yukikio had a laughing fit.

"Oh Yukikio… anyway why do want to know Ted? Chie questioned.

"Because this morn-"

"Shut up bear!" Yosuke nudged Teddie.

"Anyway, it's getting kind of late. Junes is going to close soon. I think we should start to go home"

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie were all walking home. Yu had got a text saying he will have to spend another night at Yosuke's. It was pretty silent, no one knew what to say. So Teddie decided to break the ice.

"Are you guy's going to spoon again tonight?" Teddie asked while jumping around.

"I told you to shut up bear! You don't even know what that means!" Yosuke snapped and chased Teddie the street.

Yu couldn't help but smile.

"It's getting pretty late. I think we should hit the hay." Yosuke yawned.

Yu nodded. He took his shirt off and sat on the bed. Yosuke couldn't help but to stare at his chest. Since when did he get a six-pack anyway?

"…Are you alright there Yosuke?" Yu noticed Yosuke staring right at his chest.

"Oh sorry, I kind of just zoned out." Yosuke started to blush.

He took off his shirt too and laid in bed.

"You know Yosuke you were pretty cute at Junes today."

What the hell did Yu just say? Was he being serious!?

"Uh… bro" Yosuke panicked.

"It was just funny to see you get all hot and bothered about last night. It was an accident anyway." Yu smiled.

"Uh… okay."

Yosuke was starting to get freak out. Was he actually getting hit on by a _guy!?_

"Don't worry I'm not hitting on you."

How the hell did he know what he was thinking!?

"Besides I saw you checking me out"

"Uh bro. Please stop"

Yosuke rolled over so he didn't have to face Yu. _He did have a point though. _

Yu moved closer and put his arms around Yosuke.

"Yu please stop…" Yosuke started to blush.

Yu rolled over Yosuke so that he was facing him. He reached over and kissed him. Yosuke was surprised and tried to push him away. _He was kind of enjoying it though…_ Yu pulled away.

"Goodnight Yosuke. Sweet dreams" Yu said while starring at Yosuke.

Yu rolled over and turned off the lamp. _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

-August 1st-

The sunlight once again beamed into the room. Yosuke woke up, rubbed his eyes and got up. He faced the bed and noticed that Yu was missing. Was last night actually a dream? Yosuke had a sigh of relief; his best friend had never kissed him. He put on a new change of clothes and went to go downstairs for breakfast.

Yosuke stepped into the hallway and he could smell something, it smelt really good. Maybe Teddie was making breakfast to apologize for not cleaning up his mess? "Nah, not possible." Yosuke thought to himself. He continued to wonder down the hall, the smell got stronger. Yosuke arrived downstairs.

"Good morning Yosuke" Yu cheerfully said.

Wait, what? Yu was making breakfast!? So last night wasn't a dream? Yosuke started to panic all over again. His best friend had actually kissed him last night. Was Yu really gay? Yosuke continued to ponder until he had a look at Yu. All he was wearing was an apron.

"What the hell is that!?" Yosuke screamed.

"It's bacon." Yu replied.

"Not the freaking food! Why are you only wearing an apron!?"

"I didn't want to get anything on my clothes. This junes apron was all that I could find. "

"You're wearing my work apron!?"

Yosuke was freaking out. What the hell was Yu doing!? He was wearing Yosuke's work apron in the nude.

"Don't worry the bacon is done. I'll take of your apron now." Yu smiled while taking off the apron.

Now he was standing completely naked in the kitchen. Yosuke averted his eyes and dashed upstairs.

Yosuke shot up out of bed. He was sweating and felt like he just had a nightmare. He looked outside; the sun was only beginning to rise. "So last night wasn't a dream?" Yosuke sighed. "Does that mean he likes me? No it's not possible!" Yosuke reassured himself. "Yu dated girls last year! Yu is into girls and most important of all is that I am into girls, not guys… right?" Yosuke decided to have a shower, hopefully it would refresh his mind. It didn't work though, he just thought more about it. Yosuke went back to his room, to get a new change of clothes to put on.

"Looking for these." Yu was awake and he was holding Yosuke's change of clothes.

"Bro that's not cool. Hand them over." Yosuke was blushing; he was only wearing a towel.

"That wouldn't be any fun."

"Dude! Hand them over!"

"Kiss me and then I will."

"What!? You're such a pervert!"

Yosuke walked over to Yu. He moved closer to Yu preparing to kiss him. He moved his head closer… and pushed Yu onto the bed, quickly snatched the clothes and sprinted to the bathroom.

That was too close. Yosuke couldn't believe that Narukami wanted him to kiss him. Yosuke pulled up his jeans, was Yu really into him? Yosuke didn't want to believe it. _Yu is pretty hot and funny… _Yosuke started to day-dream. "No!" Yosuke screamed in his mind. I only like Yu as a friend! Yosuke slid on his shirt and left the bathroom.

"Hey. Dojima texted me saying I can stay over his now." Yu was staring at his screen.

Yosuke was kind of sad and happy. He enjoyed Yu's company, just not at night.

"That's good. I have a night shift at junes. So you probably would off gotten bored."

Yu smiled and then started to pack his stuff up. Yosuke looked away. Yu finished packing and walked to Yosuke.

"Thanks for having me." Yu kissed Yosuke on the cheek and left his room.

Yosuke blushed as he watched Yu leave. He couldn't believe it, he just got kissed again! All of those thoughts rushed back into his head. There was no denying it, Yu liked Yosuke _and he had some feelings for him too._ Yosuke couldn't admit any of that to himself.

* * *

"Every day's great at your Junes!" The commercials played over and over again on the televisions.

Yosuke starred at the spot where the old tv used to be. All the memories from last year came back to him; the gang would jump into the tv and help his friends to accept their shadows. The tv was gone, it broke down at the start of the vacation.

"Hey, hey Yosuke!" Someone screamed behind him.

He turned around. It was Nanako-chan with Yu behind her.

"Hello Nanako. How has your day been?" Yosuke questioned.

"It has been great! I'm so glad big bro is able to stay over!" Nanako was smiling. "We came here to get ingredients to make dinner for Dad!"

"That's sweet but I should probably get back to work now…"

Yosuke felt kind of bad. He barely talked to Nanako but he had to work. He turned around and continued stacking food items on the shelves. He couldn't wait for his shift to finish, he needed a rest.

* * *

Yosuke closed the curtains in his bedroom. He didn't need the sunlight waking him up again. He laid in bed and went to sleep.

-August 2nd-

Yosuke woke up, only to find an arm over his chest.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Yosuke was annoyed. Yu had snuck into his house. Was he really that desperate!?

He moved the arm of his chest and shook the blanket.

"Come on! What the fu-"

Yosuke stopped yelling. It wasn't Yu it was Teddie!

"I was beary sick of sleeping on that lumpy, broken couch! Since Yu isn't staying with us anymore, I may as well reclaim my spot in bed!"

"You're such a moron! You should off just asked me first!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"But you looked so peaceful l sleeping! Also do I really look like sensei!?" Teddie was curious.

Yosuke decided to ignore the bear. He looked at his phone. It was already lunch time. Yosuke had also noticed that he had received a new text message.

"Good morning Yosuke. I'm going to have to stay at yours again tonight. Dojima is going to be staying out working on a case and Nanako is going to her friend's house. I don't want to be alone. I also need to tell you something important. I'll be coming over in the afternoon." –Yu Narukami.

"He wants to tell me something!?" Yosuke was slightly worried. He didn't really want to be alone with Yu again. Teddie wouldn't be there, as he had a night shift at Junes tonight.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit" Yosuke cursed under his breath.

Yosuke then came up with a brilliant plan! He'll invite Kanji over! Yu wouldn't do anything when another person is watching! Yosuke texted Kanji. He got an immediate response.

"Hello senpai. I'll be able to visit in the afternoon."

Yes! Yosuke was delighted. Yu wouldn't try anything funny now.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Yosuke opened to both Kanji and Yu.

"Hey senpai! You didn't tell me Narukami was staying over too." Kanji walked into the house.

"Well I thought we could all catch up! Just us guys!" Yosuke was slightly embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Don't Hate Me

It had been a few hours since Kanji and Yu had both came over to Yosuke's. They didn't really do anything besides talking and playing some video games. After that they had ordered food from Aiya's. "Well… this was awkward" Yosuke thought to himself. The whole time Yu kind of avoided talking to him, even when eating. The whole house was completely silent. In reality Yu wasn't really avoiding Yosuke, he just couldn't get the chance to talk to him directly. Kanji was the one who blabbed on the most, during the game they were to focused on it and Yu didn't want to be impolite by talking while eating either.

"Turn on the tv" Kanji was stuffing his face.

"Dude, don't eat with your mouth full. It's disgusting." Yosuke muttered.

Kanji left the bowl sparkling clean. "Just turn the freaking tv on, Rise is going to be appearing"

"Wow Risette. You were amazing on that stage" An interviewer was talking directly to Rise.

"Aw shit. We missed her concert" Kanji was pretty disappointed.

"Since when did you become interested in her idol career?" Yosuke questioned. He was usually the one who loved Rise, but as of late he didn't really keep up with her stuff.

"Well, after I got to know her better, I decided to check her stuff out." Kanji rubbed the back of neck.

"That's good news to hear, I'm sure fans will be delighted." The interviewer spoke, they had missed a bit of it. "Your movie gets released August 11th as well doesn't it?"

"Yes, that is also the date I will be taking a short break." Rise smiled.

"It's going to be nice to see Rise again. " Yu said as he continued watching the tv.

"Yeah, it's a shame she can only be here for a few weeks" Kanji was disappointed.

"You really like her, don't you?" Yosuke teased.

"N-no! I just miss having a girl to talk to in class!"

"Oh yeah, since both Rise and Naoto are gone you are stuck hanging out with all the guys. I'm sure you don't mind, right Kanji?" Yosuke continued teasing.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like du-"

Kanji was interrupted by Yu. "You're one to talk"

"That's not funny" Yosuke glared at Yu.

The three looked over at the television, they had missed the end of the interview.

"Hey Yosuke-senpai, where is your bathroom?" Kanji was moving around.

"Upstairs, to the left." Yosuke replied.

Kanji got up and left for the bathroom. Yosuke glanced over towards Yu.

"Hey are you ignoring me?" Yosuke questioned. He just thought he would just come out and say it.

"No, why? Do you miss my attention?" Yu crawled over to Yosuke.

Yosuke moved back. "N-no of course not! Don't just assume everything is like that!" Yosuke started to blush.

"Your reactions are so cute sometimes." Yu kept crawling over to Yosuke, he put his arms around Yosuke and started to make out with him.

"H-hey! Kanji wil-"

As he tried to finish off his sentence Yu invited his tongue into Yosuke's mouth.

"Uh… senpai…?" Kanji was standing there, he saw everything.

Yosuke pushed Yu of off him. "It's not was it looks like!" He was embarrassed.

"Really? It looks like you guys were making out!"

"Wait! I can explain." Yosuke bolted up and rushed to Kanji. "It's… uh… hard to explain!" Yosuke tried to get the words out, but he couldn't.

"Look, I think it's best if I leave. Then you guys can enjoy each other." Kanji walked out and slammed the door.

Yosuke rushed to the door. "Wait! Kanji!" He turned around faced Yu. "Why did you do that? You knew Kanji would be back any second."

"Well you didn't exactly try to push me away. " Yu smiled. "I think you were enjoying it."

Yosuke started to blush. "N-no I wasn't! I couldn't push you off."

"You didn't even _try_ to push me off"

"W-well!" Yosuke couldn't even think of an excuse. He was enjoying it, but he knew he shouldn't.

Yu stood up and walked over to Yosuke who was still at the door.

"Why are you denying this?" Yu exclaimed.

"Because I shouldn't like you!" Yosuke screamed.

At that moment the door flung open. Knocking Yosuke into you Yu, who fell backwards on the floor.

It was none other than Teddie, who had finished his shift at Junes.

"Hm, what are you guys doing?" Teddie questioned.

"N-nothing!" Yosuke was screaming. He pushed himself up from Yu.

"Oh okay! You didn't tell me that sensei was staying over." Teddie was pretty happy. "Anyway, I'm going to hit they hay, all that heavy lifting sure made me tired!" Teddie pretty much threw himself onto the couch.

"I guess it is getting pretty late." Yosuke said.

"You call 9pm late?" Yu stood up.

"Look I just want to get some rest okay? You coming or not?"

"Uh, sure"

* * *

Yosuke shut the curtains.

"I think I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight!" Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's only one blanket" Yu didn't look too happy.

"Well that doesn't matter! Goodnight" He dropped to the floor.

"Because I shouldn't like you? Yosuke what has been up with you lately?"

"Me!? What's up with you! You're the one who has been acting all lovey-dovey!"

"I love you! It's something I wish I told you last year!

"That was kind of obvious! You shouldn't! I'm a guy and you're a guy!"

"That doesn't matter! I love you Yosuke!

"This shouldn't be happening! Look I just want some rest okay! End of discussion!"

"Yos-"

Yosuke interrupted. "_**End of discussion**_"

Yosuke tried his hardest to fall asleep but he couldn't, all he thought of was Yu. "Was I too harsh on him?" Yosuke thought. He knew deep down that he did share the same feelings as Yu but he just couldn't admit. Yosuke told himself that it was wrong to like another man, it wouldn't work. So why does he? It took him a while, but eventually Yosuke fell asleep.

-August 3rd-

Teddie woke Yosuke up the following morning. Yosuke rolled over and looked at him.

"Yosuke, the gang wants to meet you at junes today." Teddie whispered to him.

"This early in the morning?" Yosuke yawned.

"Silly Yosuke! It's nearly lunch time! Oh yeah, Yu left this morning too. He said he doesn't want to talk to you for a while. What did you do?"

"Nothing." Was Yosuke really that harsh on him?

Teddie helped Yosuke get off the floor and he got ready for junes. He didn't really want to go, but something told him he should.

Yosuke arrived at junes. He spotted that only some of the gang were there, Chie, Yukiko and Kanji. He also noticed that they were all squashed together on one bench. Weird. Yosuke sat down on the other bench.

"You wanted to meet me? Yosuke asked.

"We are here to help you with your problem." Chie replied.

"Problem? What are you guys talking about?

"We know you kissed Narukami last night. We also know that you like him." Yukiko starred at Yosuke.

"What the hell guys!? He kissed me!" Yosuke was furious. What they hell did they think they were doing?

"Look man, what you're doing is wrong. You shouldn't be kissing guys." Kanji was starring too.

All three of them were completely serious. What the hell? They had all their facts wrong. Yu kissed _him_, not the other way around!

"Kanji you moron! You saw what happened! Yu was kissing me!"

"Sorry man, I saw you kissing Narukami. He didn't look too pleased either." Kanji replied.

"Look Yosuke, just admit that you have a problem. Then we can help you." Chie faced Yosuke.

N-no! This isn't happening! This is NOT a problem!" Yosuke stood up and ran off. Tears were streaming down his eyes.

"Get him!" Kanji yelled.

Yosuke was running down the street. Everyone was staring at him, even worse he could hear them talking about _him. _"Isn't that the dude who kissed a boy!? Disgusting." "Yeah I know." Two housewives were talking between themselves.

Yosuke kept running but he was too slow. Eventually Kanji and Chie quickly caught up and jumped him.

"You got a problem! We are here to help! Running will not help." Kanji was yelling.

"No!" Yosuke was on the floor, crying. Everyone was looking at him, everyone knew.

"Squeak." A door was opening.

Yosuke woke up and rose on his knees. What the hell just happened? That was the worst dream he had ever experienced. Yosuke started to cry.

"Yosuke are you okay?" Narukami rushed to the floor.

Yosuke looked at him, he was about to leave by the looks of it. Yosuke crawled over to Yu and hugged him.

"I-I had the worst dream. Everyone was against me." Yosuke continued to cry.

"It's okay, it was only a dream."

"You hate me, don't you?" Yosuke questioned. He tried to wipe his tears of but he had trouble since he was hugging Yu.

"No, I could never hate you." Yu pushed Yosuke off from him, wiping his tears for him.

"Look Narukami, I'm so sorry!" Yosuke was about to start crying again. "I just need a few days to figure everything out."

Yu nodded and finally smiled. "I have to go now." He hugged Yosuke and walked out of the room.

He was so glad Yu didn't hate him. He also realised he needed to call Kanji. What if he told everyone? He didn't want to find out if they would accept or reject him. Yosuke dialled Kanji's number.

"Hey Yosuke-senpai!" Kanji seemed pretty cheerful.

"Hey Kanji, did you tell anyone?

"What? About last night?"

"Yes! Please don't tell me you blabbed about it!"

"Nah, don't worry man. I know how difficult figuring out your sexuality can be. I will not mention it to anyone."

"Thanks so much"

Yosuke hanged up. He couldn't help but fall back on the floor and smile. He didn't even take notice that his back was hurting, he was just too happy.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Hello guys! Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, I have just been really busy lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-August 10th-

It really had been a week since Yosuke had last spoke to Yu. He hadn't talked to him at all since August 3rd, he really wanted to try to figure out the answer. By now, Yosuke was pretty confident about how he felt about Narukami but he was embarrassed and didn't know how to express his feelings.

"Bzzzzz." Yosuke's phone rang.

The ringing had woken Yosuke up from his sleep, he had another nightmare, that was all he ever had anymore. Yosuke reached over to his phone.

"Hello?" Youske yawned he looked over to check the time, it was 6am.

"Hello! It's me Chie. You know how I have been working over with Yukiko at the inn right? Well, because I have been such a big help they payed me! Would you and Narukami like to come to Junes with me?"

Before Chie could say another sentence Yosuke interrupted. "Dumbass! Who the hell calls at 6 in the morning!?"

"S-sorry. Anyway would you guys like to come? Hey, before I forget are you guys fighting? You haven't talked to each for a while." Chie sounded worried.

"N-no of course not." Yosuke hesitated.

They weren't fighting… were they? No! Of course not Yosuke reassured himself. He just needed some space and Yu respected that.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll ask Narukami later today. Bye Chie!" Yosuke hung up.

Yosuke laid in bed again. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep now and he didn't want to call Yu just yet. He got changed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Yosuke didn't really do much during the previous week. He just worked shifts at Junes and the occasional catch up with a friend. Yosuke also spent an entire day cleaning the house, and then he made Teddie promise to not trash it again.

"Yosuke! You're awake!" Teddie was full of energy.

"How can you be so energetic in the morning?" Yosuke questioned.

"Because tomorrow is the day Rise comes back! I'm so excited!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. What do you want for breakfast?"

It was mid-day now. Yosuke thought now would be a good time to call Yu. He rang him and Yu picked up straight away.

"Hello Yosuke." Yu sounded pretty happy.

"Oh hey bro. Chie wanted to know if you would come to Junes with us." Yosuke thought he sounded really nervous.

"Sure, what time?"

Oh crap! Yosuke forgot to ask Chie what time they were going!

"Oh… er… later today… I'll be right back!" Yosuke hung up.

He started ringing Chie. She didn't pick up until the third ring or so.

"Hey Chie, what time was it…?" Yosuke felt pretty silly.

"And you call me a dumbass! How about 3pm?" Chie didn't sound too happy.

"Ok sure!" Yosuke hung up and re-dialled Yu's number.

"Hey again, Chie says 3pm. Is that cool for you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you there." Yu hung up.

Yosuke was really nervous, he would finally be seeing Yu again. What should Yosuke do? Yu would probably want Yosuke to talk to him but he wasn't really comfortable talking about it in the middle of a shopping centre. What if Yu made a move on him? Yosuke didn't really want to deal with any of this in public.

Yosuke checked his phone, 3.04pm. He walked into Junes, Chie and Yu were already there.

"Hey guys." Yosuke waved.

"Hello, now that you have arrived. We can shop" Chie was pretty excited.

"So, what exactly are you buying anyway?" Yu questioned.

"Trial of the Dragon 2. I've been waiting for the dvd for ages!

"We came here for one dvd? You could just came here yourself." Yosuke muttered.

"I want to get steak too!"

The gang walked off to the dvd section. Lucky for Chie, she managed to get the last copy. Chie then went to the food court and got some steak. Both Yu and Yosuke passed on ordering some. Yosuke was trying to avoid talking to Yu. He was just really nervous.

"Man… that steak was so good. I'm stuffed." Chie leaned back in the chair. "Also before I forget. Are… uh. Never mind!" Chie seemed pretty worried.

"Are what? Come on, what were you going to say?" Yosuke wanted to know.

"Well… are you two fighting? It's just that you haven't talked to each other for a while now. Also today it was like you guys flat out avoided each other."

"No! Of course we aren't! I thought I told you over this phone!" Yosuke jumped to their defence.

"Yeah… I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry." Chie apologised. "Well. I'm going to leave, I can't wait to watch this! See ya guys later!" Chie got up and left, waving goodbye.

Now that Chie was gone it was just Yu and Yosuke. Great. Even worse was that they were alone in the food court, no one would hear them unless they yelled.

"So… uh… h-how are y-you?" Yosuke was really nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" Yu chuckled.

"W-what?"

"Look." Yu faced Yosuke. "Why don't we go over to the Samegawa Flood Plain?" Yu smiled.

Yosuke blushed. "Uh… sure."

"You know Yosuke you sure do blush a lot."

"D-dude!" Yosuke was embarrassed.

The two both got up and left for the flood plain.

Yosuke had his hand in his pockets. Majority of the walk was completely silent, so Yosuke though he should try to struck up conservation.

"So… uh… Rise comes back tomorrow"

"Yeah she does. It's going to be nice to see her again."

"Yeah…" Yosuke didn't know what else to say. "So, what did you do over this past week?"

"I had a lot of friends I needed to see again. So I caught up with them." Yu faced Yosuke. "What did you do?"

"Well I just mainly took shifts at Junes". Nothing too exciting."

They both walked down to the steps to the riverbank. Yosuke starred at the river, what should he do now? He glanced at Yu who also was staring at the river. Yosuke looked around, no one was there expect for them. Yosuke knew now would be a good time, but just thinking about it got him nervous. He already knew how Yu felt, so we couldn't he tell him?

Yosuke turned around and faced Yu. "Hey bro…" Yosuke gulped. "Y-you love me, don't you?"

Yu who was still starring at the river nodded in reply.

"Well…" Yosuke was blushing. "I… uh…" Yosuke paused for a few seconds. "I love you!"

Yosuke ran up to Yu and hugged him, causing Yu to fall backwards onto the ground. They both looked at each other and started to kiss. Anyone could see them, making out on the ground but right now Yosuke didn't care. He was with the guy he truly loved.

Yu was now sitting on the grass while Yosuke was laying down with his head rested on Yu's lap. The sun was starting to set.

"Hey. Could you please not tell anyone about this?" Yosuke said.

"Why?" Yu looked down at Yosuke and put his hand on Yosuke's cheek.

"It's just." Yosuke sighed, putting his hand over Yu's hand. "What would everyone think?"

"I don't think they would care but if you really want me to keep this a secret I will."

"Thanks." Yosuke smiled at Yu.

They had spent a few more hours at the riverbank, staying until the sky was pitch black.

* * *

Yosuke opened the front door to his house and walked in.

"Hi Yosuke!" Teddie greeted. "Where have you been? Chie sure must love shopping if you stayed out with her for seven hours!"

"I wasn't gone for seven hours!" Yosuke checked his phone and sure enough the bear was right. It was nearly 11pm. "Oh maybe I was… but I wasn't shopping with Chie the whole time."

"What were you doing then?" Teddie questioned.

"Oh… uh… I was just hanging out with Narukami."

"Hmmm" Teddie was thinking to himself. "Were you guys spooning again!?" Teddie was giggling to himself.

"I thought I told you to knock that off!" Yosuke shouted.

-August 11th-

Today was the day Rise would be coming back. She texted everyone saying to meet her at the train station in the afternoon. So both Yosuke and Teddie headed off for the train station. When they got there everyone was already there.

"Hello" Yu faced Yosuke and Teddie.

"Hi guys. How long have you been waiting for?" Yosuke questioned.

"I've been here for roughly five minutes." Kanji responded.

Before anyone else could talk they were all interrupted by Yukiko. "Guys! The train is coming!"

Everyone was patiently waiting for the train to stop. As soon as the doors opened Rise walked out.

"Hi guys!" Rise greeted. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" Teddie shouted.

"Aw, I missed all of you guys too." Rise walked over to Yu. "But I think I missed Yu the most…" Rise smiled.

"Jeez, you haven't changed a bit have you?" Chie laughed.

"Why don't we all go to Junes to catch up?" Rise asked.

"Yeah and Yosuke can pay for all the food!" Teddie exclaimed.

"What? I will not!"

Rise began to walk off to Junes.

"You're so generous, Yosuke." Yukiko walked off.

"Thanks Yosuke-senpai." Kanji followed.

Chie and Teddie left too.

Yu put his hand on Yosuke's shoulder. "You're a good friend, Yosuke."

Yosuke just grumbled and walked off.


End file.
